The Project
by booksy101
Summary: When Fletcher and Olive decide to work on their project together, what happens? What goes wrong? What is done right?


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANT Farm or any of it's characters. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monday<em>**

Fletcher smiled at his new piece of art. "Angus," he called. "Check this out."

Angus turned around to see a large marble sculpture of Chyna Parks. He rolled his eyes. "Its been three years, and yet you are still head over heels for Chyna."

"Well, you still have a huge crush on Olive," Fletcher replied mockingly.

"No, I've given up on Olive," Angus stated.

Fletcher looked surprised. "How could you give up on Olive? You were determined to marry her for the past three years!"

"Well, she never liked me back, so I thought it was time to move on," Angus shrugged.

"But a girl like Olive would be worth the wait right?" Fletcher stated. "She's pretty, tough at time, funny, cute, and extremely smart. Why wouldn't you want a girl like that?"

"Seem like someone else has a crush on Olive," Angus raised an eyebrow.

Fletcher blushed. "What? No... Olive? Yeah right. I like Chyna, remember?"

Angus looked at him suspiciously then went back to his computer. Just then, Olive walked in and saw the sculpture of Chyna.

"Why am I not surprised," she said.

"Chyna's not behind you is she?" Fletcher asked.

"Well she's coming, but she had to get something from her locker."

"Shoot," Fletcher cursed. "I have to hide this thing."

"You do know that Chyna knows that you're obsessed with her right?" Olive remarked.

"What? Who said I'm obsessed with Chyna." Fletcher said nervously.

"Please Fletcher, the whole school knows." Olive rolled her eyes.

"Is it really that obvious?" Fletcher asked.

Olive nodded and Chyna walked in.

"Hey gu-" Chyna stooped after she saw a gigantic sculpture of herself. "It's beautiful Fletcher, but we are just friends"

"I know," Fletcher sighed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tuesday<em>**

The history teacher announced a new history project on the renaissance period. The whole classed groaned and started looking for partners while the teacher explained the gist of the assignment.

"Hey Olive," Fletcher called.

"Yes," Olive turned around.

"I was wondering if you could be my partner on the history project," he said sheepishly.

Olive sighed. "Sure since Chyna isn't in this class"

"Great," he beamed.

"But," she said. "Only if you promise that you will some of the work."

"But you're smarter than me!" he complained. "You will end up doing most of the work."

"Not if we do our project on a renaissance artist."

"True," he smiled. Then, the bell rang.

"How about we discuss topics during lunch," she said. Fletcher agreed, and they both hurried to their next class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday during lunch<strong>_

Fletcher and Olive received their lunches and sat down at a table.

Olive looked at her lunch with disgust. "I really need to bring my lunch from home."

Fletcher nodded and pushed his trey aside.

"So I thought we'd do our project on Leonardo da Vinci," Olive stated.

"What!" Fletcher said. "No, we should do it on Michelangelo."

"Please," Olive rolled her eyes. "Michelangelo barely accomplished half the things that da Vinci did."

"Oh really," Fletcher challenged. "Did Leonardo paint a whole celling? I believe not."

"Did 'Michel' paint the Mona Lisa? I don't think so." Olive gave him a death stare.

"Da Vinci didn't even make many works of art," Fletcher defended.

"That's because he was also a world class inventor!" Olive remarked.

Then, Chyna walked in on her two arguing friends. "Why are you two fighting?" she asked.

"Fletcher says that Michelangelo would be a better topic than Leonardo da Vinci on our history project. Da Vinci is way better." Olive said.

"Not true!" Fletcher yelled.

The two continued arguing.

"Hey!" Chyna yelled. Immediately, Olive and Fletcher turned towards her. "Why don't you do a project about Da Vinci verses Michelangelo?" Chyna suggested.

The two looked at each other. "Okay," they said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Wednesday <strong>_

"This is so annoying!" Fletcher complained.

"What is?" Angus asked.

"I can't draw a simple portrait of Chyna!" Fletcher said. Then quietly under his breath he said, "All I can think about is Olive."

Angus heard him. "Why don't you just paint Olive?"

"No!" Fletcher rejected.

"Why?"

"Because... 'cause... I don't know."

"Then paint her."

"Maybe some other day." Fletcher said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thursday after school<em>**

"Fletcher, why are we at Walmart?" Olive asked.

Fletcher was roaming the aisles looking for art supplies. "Because we need a poster board, and I need some art supplies to make it look good."

"Fine," Olive rolled her eyes. "But the research is more important."

"Yeah, whatever," he replied. "Look! It's glitter!" Fletcher said excietedly.

Olive snorted, "You still play with glitter?"

"Of course," Fletcher said defensively. "All great artists do."

"Yeah," Olive mumbled. "That's why there is glitter all over the museum," She said sarcastically.

"Do you want the poster to look good or not?"

With that being said they continued to look for more supplies.

"So, What do you think we should do for the poster?" Olive asked.

"Well," Fletcher said. "I had this idea that we could draw the title in two point perspective, because the renaissance was when that style of art was created. We could also draw human figures and write the words. We could add another piece of poster board and attach it to the original one like it is a ceiling. Then we could paint it like Michel..."

"Woah, Fletcher," Olive stopped him. "Do you think we could finish all of that by next Tuesday, plus find the information to actually put on the poster board?"

"That's not much," Fletcher argued. "I could finish all of that in about two hours, and with your help maybe one and a half."

Olive just stared at him. "Has anyone ever told you how enormously talented you are?"

"Duh," Fletcher said. "That's why I'm in the A.N.T. Program."

"Right," Olive said. "It's just that usually, you act really stupid."

"Well, I am pretty useless in all areas except art," Fletcher agreed.

"Yeah," Olive, still surprised that Fletcher knew all that information, just stared at him.

"Um, Earth to Olive!" Fletcher waved his hand in front of Olive.

"What?" Olive stopped staring. "Oh right. Let's get back to work."

Just then Olive's phone rang.

"Hi, Mom," she answered. "About thirty more minutes... Really?... I can ask him... " Olive turned to Fletcher. "Hey Fletcher, do you think I could stay at your house for a an hour or so? My mom is a little busy."

"Sure. No problem" he said.

"Thanks." Olive went back to her phone. "He said okay...okay bye Mom love you."

"Oh, look. They have some quality paint now," Fletcher smiled. They both continued to roam the aisles in search for art supplies and poster boards.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday at Fletcher's house<strong>_

"Thank you Mrs. Quimby for letting me stay her for a while," Olive said respectfully.

"No problem dear. It's been a while since you came over," Mrs. Quimby said.

"Yeah, three years. This place hasn't changed a bit," Olive commented remembering her past.

Mrs. Quimby smiled. "Fletcher, it's your job to wash the dishes today."

"Okay Mom," he said forcing a smile. With that having been said, Mrs. Quimby left to do some chores.

"I hate washing dishes," Fletcher complained.

"I love washing dishes. Let me help you," Olive replied.

"Thanks, but I can't let my guest do work."

"Come on. It will be fun." She pulled him over to the kitchen. Fletcher found two sponges and some dishwashing soap and the two started to scrub the dishes.

"See, isn't this relaxing?" Olive sighed.

"Yeah," Fletcher said sarcastically. "Just as exciting as sitting on the couch, except, you have to do work. How fun."

Olive sighed. Then she playfully splashed some water at Fletcher. Fletcher smiled and splashed her harder.

She dropped her jaw. "You are so going to pay for that." She pulled out the the pull-out faucet and sprayed him in the face.

Fletcher wiped the water from his face. "Oh it's on."

He splashed her with more water, and soon the whole are around the sink was flooded.

Laughing, Olive said, "We'd better clean this up and finish our job."

Fletcher, also laughing, nodded an brought out some towels. Soon they finished their job.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Friday after school<em>**

"Why do we have to go to the library?" Fletcher whined. "You already know all of the information."

"Yeah," Olive said. "But if I just blurted out the information, then I would be doing all the work."

Fletcher folded his arms and pouted. "I don't want to research."

"To bad. Quit complaining!" Olive retorted.

"Fine," Fletcher said, and he went to the computers.

"Where are you going?" Olive demanded.

"I'm going to look this up on the internet." He said.

"Really? When you have all these books you resort to the internet," she sighed.

"The internet has everything, and it is very reliable," he defended.

"Oh really? So I guess if the internet is always right, Michelangelo was the world's greatest disco dancer." Olive pointed to the screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday after leaving the library<strong>_

"See Fletcher. Reading is not that bad," Olive said.

Fletcher smiled. "I guess not."

The two walked home talking more about there project.

"Olive, I'm glad we are doing this project together," Fletcher said.

"Me too," Olive agreed. "I can't imagine doing it with anyone else."

Fletcher smiled. "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"Well, yeah," Olive said. "Before you had a crush on Chyna."

"Oh," Fletcher blushed. "Well you are just as great as her."

Olive snorted. "Yeah right."

"No really. You're pretty, talented, smart,..."

Olive stopped him mid sentence. "I get it. Thanks."

Fletcher smiled and they continued to walk. Then Olive heard something.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"What?" Fletcher asked. Then the noise came again.

"That!" she pointed out.

Fletcher nodded nervously. Then out came a tall man in a ski mask. He grabbed Olive by her shoulders and then grabbed her throat.

"Give me all your money!" he screamed.

Olive was speechless. Her eyes were filled with terror.

"I said give me your money!" the mysterious man yelled.

Then Fletcher punched the man in the face, grabbed Olive's wrist and ran away. However the masked man ran after them.

"Here!" Fletcher pulled Olive behind the pillar with him hoping the criminal would not find them. They both crouched down, and Fletcher held Olive close.

At that moment, Fletcher was aware of all of his surroundings. He could hear the criminal running past him. He could see the man's shadow across the wall in front of him. He could feel Olive's heavy breathing against his chest, and a tear falling on his shirt.

He whispered in Olive's ear, "I'm going to see if the coast is clear. You stay put."

Olive simply nodded, and Fletcher walked around the pillar. The man was gone. "Okay Olive," he said. "He is gone."

Olive got up and looked around and trembled. "Well," she said. "It's almost dinner time. I'd better get home."

"I have to go with you. My mom is picking me up at your house," Fletcher said. Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Shoot," Olive said. "I forgot to bring a jacket."

"Here," Fletcher said taking his jacket off. "You can have mine."

"No thanks," Olive said. "You need it more than me."

"What?" Fletcher said. "Are you implying that I'm weak?"

"Yes," she stated.

"I'm sorry, but who just saved our butts? That's right I did!" He said firmly.

"Fine," Olive surrendered. "Why don't we share it?"

"Fine," Fletcher agreed.

The both squeezed into the small jacket, and headed towards Olive's house. The entire way, Fletcher thought about Olive, and not Chyna.

"Olive," he started to ask.

"Yeah?" Olive replied.

"How would you feel if I kissed you?" he asked.

"Wait, Wh-" Olive was stopped when Fletcher's lips met hers. The jacket fell off their shoulders and into the puddle of water. Fletcher wrapped his arms around Olive's waist, and Olive replied by throwing hers around his neck.

When they broke away, Olive smiled and said, "I'd feel wonderful."

Fletcher picked his jacket off the ground. "No use for this anymore." He twisted the jacket until all the water was gone. Then threw it over his shoulder.

They walked away hand in hand while Olive rested her head on Fletcher shoulder.

"Fletcher, one question," she said.

"Ask away."

"If you've been after Chyna all these years, why would you all of a sudden choose me?" she asked.

"Well, after chasing her for three years," he said. "I realized that I didn't really love Chyna, but it was more of a habit. It was becoming more of an instinct to obsess over. But being obsessed is different than being in love. And after what happened today, I realized that I can't loose you, and you mean more than the world to me. I can't live with out you." He looked down at Olive and she stared into his eyes.

"I can't loose you either," she said quietly.

"I know," he whispered.

At last, they reached Olive's house, and Fletcher stayed with her there until his mom to pick him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback?<strong>


End file.
